1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for retaining an add-on part on a support part. The invention further concerns an arrangement having such a device and having an add-on part.
2. Description of the Related Art
One known device is disclosed in EP 2 090 475 A1. The prior device for retaining an add-on part on a support part in a mounted position and in a protracted position comprises a clip part provided, at a foot end, with snap arms for engaging with a support part. The clip part is further equipped with a fixing assembly formed at a distance from the foot end and operative to engage with an add-on part, and comprises a stop device that retains the add-on part in a protracted position that is farther from the support part than the mounted position.